


If you die, I’m gonna kill you

by MissTyler



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTyler/pseuds/MissTyler
Summary: Alec's heart attack almost gives Ellie a heart attack





	If you die, I’m gonna kill you

**Author's Note:**

> This was not, in any way, beted

They were fine, really. They’ve been in a few oficial of dates in the last month. Just them, no work, no exes, no worries. And when Daisy asked, yes they were a “thing”.

Alec and Ellie were walking home from a date, it was a saturday night and it was warm enough for it. They held hands and talked about nothing in particular. Alec tried to hide a discomfort in his chest as she told him about something Fred made at school for her.

“Alec? Are you alright?”

“What? Yes, I am. Go on, finish what you’re saying”.

“You don’t seem alright”.

“I am-” but he couldn’t hide his emotions this time, as his hand flew to his chest, and his vision blurred.

“Oh my god Alec!” She grabbed her phone and dialed 999 “Don’t you dare die now! If you die, I’m gonna kill you!”

A thousand thoughts ran in her mind at the same time, had he forgotten to take his pills? There was a malfunction in his pacemaker? Was it some kind of late rejection of his body? So many thoughts, none of them were of him actually dying. No, that was unthinkable. She wouldn’t let him go that easy.

The ambulance eventually came, and she stood by his side all the time, his left hand never leaving hers.

When Alec wake up the next morning the reception wasn’t what he thought would be.

“Are you out of your bloody mind?! How could you be feeling pain for so long and not to say a word?! After everything you’ve been through! After we- I… Alec.”

“I’m fine.” His voice wasn’t firm enough to make it believable.

“You could’ve died.”

“I didn’t-”

“I just… I just don’t think I could handle losing you too.”

“I’m sorry.” He took her hand in his.

“I know.”

“You better stop almost dying on me.”

“I’ll try live forever.”

“Ok, no. That’s way too much Hardy on earth, we’ll settle an appropriate time.”


End file.
